In current wireless networks, such as long term evolution (LTE) networks, users may be limited to an allotment of data usage for a particular time frame (e.g., X MB per month). In many networks, when a particular user reaches a threshold of data usage, they are provided a notification, which may also include an option for purchasing an additional data usage allotment or instructions for purchasing an additional data usage allotment. In current networks, the threshold used to determine when such a notification should be sent to a user is static. For example, on a particular network, each user of the network may be configured to receive a notification when they have used 80% of the respective user's data usage allotment. This configuration, while simple for network providers to implement, may not be the optimal solution for ensuring customer satisfaction.
Because the threshold in use by current networks to trigger a data usage notification is inflexible, depending on the particular user receiving the notification, the notification may be provided too early or too late for the user to make appropriate adjustments, such as arranging additional payment for an additional data usage allotment. For example, for a high data usage subscriber, a data usage notification triggered on a network-wide threshold may be received too late, as the user may quickly reach 100% consumption of their current data usage allotment and the service may be suddenly disconnected before the user is able to arrange for an increased data usage allotment. In another example, for a low data usage subscriber, a data usage notification triggered on a network-wide threshold may be received too early, as such a user may be aware that it will take a long time to reach 100% consumption of their current data usage allotment, and may ignore or forget about the warning message before arranging for an additional data usage allotment. As a result, the user may be suddenly disconnected at some point in the future because the user has not increased the user's data usage allotment due to receiving the notification too far in advance. Differences in how different users use data and the devices with which they consume data may also adversely affect how effective a notification regarding data usage may be. In any of these situations, the user's satisfaction with the service provided may be negatively impacted, which may result in a negative effect to the business interests of the network provider.